Duspuria Wiki
Welcome to the Duspuria Wiki Duspuria is a continent in a campaign for Pathfinder. It is ruled by 4 gods and a goddess called The 5 Siblings. These are very old lands and has had centuries of war with each other as the ruling deities attempt to gain more land, followers, and power. Duspuria Duspuria is a continent ruled by 4 gods and a goddess called The 5 Siblings. The Siblings are named Kaz , Ogun , Fa'lokun , Hiaka , and Shax . Each deity possesses a section of the land under rule by it's temples, clerics and priests. These are very old lands and has had centuries of war with each other as the ruling deities attempt to gain more land, followers, and power. Many ages have come and gone and been forgotten. Sometimes ancient artifacts and relics from a previous era turn up made with spells and forms of magic now unknown. Some areas of land are highly populated and monsters are rare in these parts. Other parts are almost void of humanoid life having been taken over by things from forgotten eras, or horrible battles leaving all sorts of extra-planar summonings to haunt them. The continent surrounds a large body of water, the Duspur Sea. The Great Highway runs through the land. Often nicknamed The Bloody Highway, It is a boon for travelers, merchants, as well as robbers. The largest city in these lands is Xanopolis which is neutral and holds no allegiance to any nation or deity. The countries are as follows. The Kazak Islands in the south west, known for it's harsh living conditions. The Carbaz Empire in the west, known for it's great iron cities. Trionalis to the north which fosters unity. Mis to the east least populated of all. The Arbij Deserts to the south east known for it's slave market. Other places of note are: Soru Islands , Graveyard of Statues , Shinjirarenai Isles , Blackwolf and Hell Islands . The 13th Great War of this era has ended 25 years ago. It was a particularly bloody and deadly time that reduced populations extremely low and the 5 deities powers diminished greatly. The churches and temples from the lands called a truce now lasting to the present time. However tensions seem to be building and people have repopulated leaving a large population of young people in relation to older folks. Younger people know nothing of the wars but are reminded of them by the elderly talking of deeds done that seem almost unspeakable. No one knows for sure when or where conflict will break out triggering another war. It is currently Year 3146 SE (solace era) See the Calendar . Special Rules This world has a few unique rules to it. These may change depending on the era. Paladins may be Neutral as well as Good. No reserrections. Alignments are loose. There are no such spells as detect/protection from good and evil. Clerics may Heal/Harm no matter alignment. The Cast Khark Valyrr Naomi Claus Franklin Mung Zimwala The Cast RIP Frito Ferron Mathias Valkyr The Cast: Act 2 Rekk Mucktuck Grisnak Aakron Noteworthy NPCs Lord Norosi , Merchant Lord. Lord Badgen Sarliss , Merchant Lord, Partner with Lord Norosi. Lady Mae J'delle Lucius , werewolf boy, ward to Lord Norosi. Lord Harwin Black Lord Genardo Gattatuso The Contractor Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse